Katherine's Survivor: Brazil
''Survivor: Brazil ''is the second season of Katherine's Survivor Series, which began on August 5, 2013 and ended with a live finale/reunion on August 16, 2013. The season ended Jacob K. beating Jake H. at the Final Tribal council with a 6-2 vote from the Jury. Jacob won Survivor: Brazil because of his great game play and also to come from the minority to the majority of the cast around the merge. Jake didn't win the jury vote, because of his game play and was considered a sheep from some of the jury members. At the reunion, Jacob K. won Hero of the Season, Cole D. won Villain of the Season, Hayley M. won Fan Favorite, Connor M. won Player of the Season, and Ismail B. won Most Robbed Player. The season had featurned ten brand new castaways and four returning players, divided into two tribes of seven. The tribe names are "Pumas" & "Jaguars", those tribes names where chosen because those two animals are the most popular animals in the country of Brazil. The Jaguars would be wearing the pink buffs, and the Pumas would be wearing the purple buffs. Merged tribe would be named the Toucans and would wear the yellow bluffs. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episodes Episode 1: "Bang Bang! Lets Go!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "This Is Tricky Man" *'Immunity Challenge: Morphed Players' – The contestants are given eight pictures of three past/present Brazil castaways morphed together. The tribe with the most correct guesses at the end wins. 'Episode 3: "#UselessTribe"' *'Immunity Challenge: Blog War' – Both tribes will be given one same blog & it's there duty to make sure they earn the most comments from the viewers. 'Episode 4: "This Is No Exception"' *'Immunity Challenge: Poll War ' – Tribes are placed in a poll together, and it's there duty to get a lot of votes from viewers. 'Episode 5: "Come At Me Bitches"' *'Immunity Challenge: Survivor BBQ' – Contestants will be given an large empty jug, and also a big pot of BBQ. There job is to walk back and forth by filling up the BBQ in the empty jug. The player that reach the top of the jugs wins Immunity. 'Episode 6: "The Game Analysis"' *'Immunity Challenge: Word It Out ' – The host will post a letter and a number, you will have to post a word that starts with that letter & same amount of number. First person to do so wins the challenge or gains a point, all depending on what the hosts wants. 'Episode 7: "Biggest Blindside of the Season"' *'Immunity Challenge: Puzzle Solver – '''Castaways are given a puzzle to solver on there own. 'Episode 8: "Who's Left?" *'Immunity Challenge: Stab ' – The host will type out "Stab" then you will post the name of one of the players, if you were the first person to say the name, right after the host said "Stab" then that person who you stabbed will be out, it will keep going until there is one left standing. '''Episode 9: "Rules are Simple." *'Immunity Challenge: Immunity War - '''Castaways are set in a poll & whoever earns the highest percentage wins. *'Immunity Challenge: Picture Place - Castaways go back & forth in a obstacle course getting the picture. '''Epidode 10: "Survivor: Brazil Reunion" All fourteen castaways chat away on what happened threw out the entire season. Confessionals are revealed & game plans were told to the entire cast. Twists 'Vote Reveals' Vote Reveals are included in each & every tribal council of the season. When a player is eliminated off the show the votes from every player would be revealed to the cast. This twist would make it real tough on some players, because if there intended target wasn't eliminated, he/she would be considered a threat. 'Katherine's Resort' This twist would be involved once the cast has merged into one tribe. This twist wouldn't happen when a new player was crowned Sole Immunity Winner. The player who the host thinks is a valuable winner of the challenge then he/she would give him/her the power of the twist. Inside the Resort would be valuable information about the current season that can help him/her. 'Secret Elimination' This twist would happen once the cast has all made into the Jury phase. There would be a poll for Tengaged to vote one secret valuable player that would not be revealed to the cast until the finale (or unless he/she decides to tell). This valuable player would be given the power to eliminate someone from his/her choice off the island. 'Secret Game Changer' Secret Game Changer is a two mini twist that appears around the end of the game. This twist involves all the remaining castaways being placed on a poll. Those polls are named the'' Power Holder & ''The Eliminator. Power Holder twist has players on the poll, and Tengaged votes the player who they want to make hold the power, and this power is very tricky & a had to make a big choices like, either bring back a returning player and no longer being able to participate in Immunity Challenges.'' The Eliminator is another big choice, because he/she will only appear if the Power Holder uses the power. The Eliminator has to replace the returning player with another player & he/she who is chosen will be eliminated off the game. Trivia *This has a season format of ''Twist & Turns. *Ontario is the first castaway to leave the island twice without Tribal Council. *The second time someone from the Jury didn't vote. Returning castaways Jacob K., the winner of Survivor: Brazil, returned as a coach on Survivor: Easter Island. He was the coach of the Manavai tribe until he became a player. Category:Twist Season Category:Katherine's Survivor Seasons